Hooker Heels
by Neon Douche
Summary: I can't believe it. I just couldn't. This is why I don't buy online. It could get your mail mixed up... Umm a bit crackish...a bit random...and dun-dun-DUUUUUN a question for you guys. Rated 'T' due to language.


I can't believe it. I just couldn't. This is why I don't buy online. It could get your mail mixed up.

Let me tell you what happened.

I roamed the Internet for those shoes. Sure I had the money to get them from a store but we're on tour right now. And Tom said that I just couldn't delay the tour any longer after what happened during Radio:ACTIVE. Danny suggested buying online and I was foolish enough to follow his advice.

So here I am looking for a pair of these white high top shoes on...let's face it, Ebay. I know the risks but I couldn't wait another month!

Once I found a great deal I took it and was happy to have it finally delivered to me...

That was before I found out it was switched with a pair of Hooker Heels. It was neon pink with three straps, one of which had a huge, tacky bow on it. It was about four inches and looked very uncomfortable.

I groaned.

"Damnit!" I screamed.

Tom and Danny happened to be walking by.

"What's up Dougs?" Danny asked.

"This..." I kicked to box to them and sat on my bed. I put my hands through me hair.

"Hooker Heels?" Tom snickered.

"My order was mixed up with some chick that bought those." I flopped down on my bed and sighed.

Danny walked up to me and placed his hand on mine.

"Aw come on, Dougs. It can't be that bad right? It's your size. You can wear it to parties and concerts right?" Danny smirked.

"Shut up you fucker" I covered my eyes with my arm.

"How's about you try'em on?" Tom suggested. I could see his dimple through my covered eyes. He was onto something. "Maybe I can get Gi to dress you up with one of her dresses."

I growled. "Oh stop it you-"

"Who said what about me dressing who in my dresses?" Of course she'd be here. "Hooker Heels? Whose are they?"

"Dougie's!" Danny said.

I stood up and smacked him upside the head. "Don't tell her damnit!"

"Neon pink hooker heels...I think I can work something out." Giovanna smiled while I frowned.

"You're not dressing me up." I snarled. "And I am not wearing four inch heels!"

"Oh come on, Dougie! Maybe you could put on a matching mini skirt! And maybe a white tank top or something!" Gio complained. **(A/N: Sorry for my clothing choices)**

"No!" I tried to push the trio out of my room only to get scooped up by the strongest of the three. Damn I should get off that couch.

"Damnit! Danny! Lemme down!" I struggled and punched his back as he put me over his shoulder. "Let. Me. GO!"

He set me down and kept me still with his hand. I really gotta get off the couch. We were in Tom's room, this is where Gio put some of her clothes whenever she stays over.

I growled as Tom forced the heels onto my feet. God these straps are tight! I see Gio come out with a Pink mini skirt, a single-shoulder shirt and make up kit.

Tom then proceeded to slip my clothes off. Pants first then shirt second. Danny held down my body as Gio zipped up the skirt up my tiny waist. Of course I'd fit in her stuff.

"Damnit." Danny mumbled. I saw him exchange money with Tom as I saw him do a mini fist pump.

Danny let me go for a second as Gio put a non-strap bra on me and stuffed in two round silicone balls?

"Fake boobs? From where?" I ask.

"From . This will make you a DD." She winked.

She stuffed them in my...her bra and put on the shirt. Danny carried me to a chair and handcuffed my arms to the armrests.

"Where the hell did you get the handcuffs?" I spat.

"Found'em!" He smiled and brought out a curling iron. Great my hair and make up too?

Danny turned on the curling iron and began to curl my dark blonde locks. Gio went ahead and applied mascara, blush, and magenta lipstick.

Once they were done they stepped back and turned the chair around so I could see their work.

My hair was still kind of a fringe but exposed half of my forehead and it was out of my eyes. The waves were layered. I hand long lashes from the mascara, a slight blush, and magenta lips.

My attire was a white single-single shouldered tee with "my" DD boobs very noticable. The neon pink skirt hung loosely around my waist so it showed off my belly button. And last but not least were the Hooker Heels.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Gio ran to her closet and came back with a marker and a Hibiscus Flower hairpin. She put a beauty mark on my cheekbone and placed the hairpin on my hair, opposite of my fringe.

Those fuckers.

"Well you had your fun." I smiled. "NOW LET ME THE FUCK GO!"

The two boys lift up my chair and carried me to Harry's room.

"After Harry's done with you." Tom said. They wouldn't...

"Have fun okay!" Danny said. They both left and I just sat there and waited for Harry to come and fuck me unconsious.

"Well shit."

**A/N: Should I make a rated 'M' sequel? Just put your answer on your reviews please. Thanks for reading everyone! Happiness Clouds for everyone!**


End file.
